


Blackberry Wine Kisses

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Weasleycest, bath!sex, language, mentioned infidelity, slow brooding angst, bubbly!Charlie and fingering.<br/>Summary: He always tastes so sweet; but it doesn't last long enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry Wine Kisses

“How many more bubbles do you need?” Ron asked disparagingly, looking at his brother's bath, which had white foam almost spilling over the rim.  
“There's a lot of me to cover,” Charlie snorted, holding his hand out for the wine glass in Ron's hand.  
“Tubby git,” Ron smirked.  
“It's muscle!” Charlie flipped him the finger without opening his eyes.  
  
“Anyway, why are you being such a girl? Was work so bad that you had to turn into a woman?”  
  
Charlie sighed; he had known that allowing his littlest brother to come and stay with him would involve much more noise in his tiny cabin, but he had never considered having to sacrifice his _baths._  
  
“Give me the wine and get out,” he looked up at Ron through the thick steam curling in the air.  
  
Ron had grown up in Charlie's absence. The boy who had once been scrawny had broadened in the chest and shoulders, and though still thin he had gained a little muscle and filled out. His hair was longer and his jaw was peppered with auburn stubble amid the freckles. The heat of the bathroom had dampened his fringe and caused it to cling to his forehead.  
  
“Like what you see?” Ron rolled his eyes.  
“If I did, would you strip off and share these bubbles with me?”  
  
There was half a choke and Charlie smirked as he sat up, holding his hand out once again for the wine. “Give.”  
“No, don't think I will,” Ron's long, graceful arm lifted and he took a deep sip of the rich, purpled liquid. He sighed happily as he swallowed it down.  
  
Charlie tried to keep his wicked grin off his face as an idea came to mind; he squinted at Ron's face. “Hey, come here a minute?”  
“What?” Ron frowned, leaning forward with ultimate trust.  
“Closer,” Charlie beckoned. “I think you've got a spid-”  
“OH MY GOD GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!” Ron's eyes flew wide and he paled, bending so close that Charlie could smell him over the perfume of the bubbles.  
  
With quick seeker reflexes, Charlie hooked his arm around Ron's waist and with a swift motion pulled him into the bath. When Ron fell, so did the glass, and it landed with a tell-tale shatter as Ron's legs flung over the edge of the bath, and he yelped as water permeated his clothes.  
  
“Charlie!” he immediately began to struggle, flapping about and causing the bubbles to fly.  
  
Unable to hold his laugh in, Charlie openly chuckled at his brother, who had taken on the appearance of a cat caught in a storm, and poked him under the water.  
  
“Well, now you're in,” he said airily. “Maybe you should stay.”  
  
Ron stopped moaning long enough to look at him. “I know what you're playing at.”  
“I know you know what I'm playing at,” Charlie shrugged. “Subtlety is Bill's middle name, not mine.”  
“Yours is big hairy twat,” Ron glared, trying to unbutton his jeans.  
“I knew a witch with one of those once, but it nearly blinded me so I looked away,” Charlie winked.  
“Oh, for fuck's sake,” Ron threw his hands up frustratedly. “Just-”  
“Help you? Of course,” Charlie muttered a non-verbal, wandless vanishing spell.  
  
In a second Ron was gloriously naked, creamy and freckled in the bathwater before him. In the fall the bottom of his hair had been saturated and it scraped his shoulders, dip-dyed a deep auburn colour from its usual fiery red.   
  
Charlie was glad that the excessive amount of bubbles covered his stirring cock.   
  
Ron said nothing until he announced, “Accio wine.”  
“Good boy.”  
“Save the praise for later,” he answered begrudgingly, holding out his hand as the glass bottle of home-brewed wine flew into his grip.  
  
Tipping it back to his mouth, Ron glugged and Charlie watched the bob of his throat. When Ron stopped, pulling the bottle mouth away, his lips had been stained a deep purple, giving him the oddest look.  
  
“You'd look good in make up,” Charlie grinned, taking the bottle off him.  
“You say the weirdest stuff,” Ron shook his head and reached up to wipe at his lips.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of the reserve beyond the open window. Charlie had been granted a rare night off and had been trying to relax, but his little brother had put paid to that from the second he'd crossed the threshold, at first badgering him about dinner and then about his day, and now finally the bath.  
  
“So when are you going home?” he asked bluntly, circling his thumb around the top of the bottle.  
“Dunno,” Ron shrugged. “I don't want to go back.”  
“Well, you can't stay here forever.”  
“I'd like to,” Ron said ruefully. “What's back home for me?”  
“The woman you love.”  
“Well she doesn't love me any more, if she ever did, so I'm not being a mug and going home with expectations.”  
“Maybe this time apart will have changed her mind?” Charlie suggested.  
“Nothing can do that, and anyway... she's already got someone else.”  
“What?” Charlie nearly dropped the bottle. “You haven't told me that!”  
“Well... I only found out yesterday, you know I got that letter from Harry? Turns out... all that time that Hermione spent with Remus after the war... they were doing more than just talking.”  
  
The glumness in Ron's expression caused Charlie's heart to ache with protectiveness, and his blood to sing with anger. “Bitch,” he announced unceremoniously.  
“She is,” Ron said numbly, and stared out of the dark window, blinking tellingly fast.  
  
“Hey,” Charlie whispered, reaching for any part of Ron that he could touch under the water. He gripped onto his knee and held it tight. “I'm sorry... if I've made too much light of it. I wouldn't have done if I'd known...”  
  
Ron's shoulders shrugged; at that moment, all of his adult growth was gone, and sitting slumped he looked all of sixteen years old again.  
  
 _Never mind that when he was sixteen you first touched him sexually and started this whole sorry mess._  
  
Charlie licked his lips guiltily and kept staring at Ron.  
  
“I don't know what to do,” Ron admitted in a whisper. “Mum expects me back next week and I can't go...”  
“Stay,” Charlie said immediately. “As long as you want. You can get a job on the reserve, we're always looking for labour, it won't be glamorous but alright money... and you can clear your head a bit.”  
“But I know you don't like sharing,” Ron looked at Charlie apologetically. “I'm being a shit, I know...”  
“You're talking about everything else because you don't want to talk about how you feel,” Charlie pointed out. “And I know because I'm like that, too. I want to know who we get it from, because it's not like we're ever in the dark about how Mum feels, eh?”  
  
A tiny grin cracked on Ron's stained lips and he looked down into the water.  
  
“But if I stay, I'll know what I'll do...” Ron murmured.  
“Oh?” Charlie took a nonchalant sip of wine, knowing full well what Ron was about to say.  
“I'll end up in your bed,” the younger redhead finished tiredly.  
“Would that be such a bad thing?”  
“Yeah, it will -because when I have to leave it'll just hurt, again. It never lasts, and it can't... too fucked up for that.”  
“But if you're staying here with me,” Charlie smoothed his fingertips up Ron's thigh in the water. “Then we can have a bit more time...”  
“And when Bill turns up at the door?” Ron's eyebrows rose accusingly. “When _he_ wants to share your bed and I'm already in it?”  
  
Charlie hoped that he handled his surprise well, but wasn't sure he succeeded. “How do you know about that?”  
“Found a letter the other day,” Ron blushed a guilty blush. “A box fell off the shelf in my room and sent stuff everywhere... I looked. Love letters with your own brother?”  
“You're just jealous because I never wrote you any,” Charlie said defensively, his own cheeks colouring.  
“Yeah, I am,” Ron answered bluntly. “Hermione's got another man, and the only one I can think of is my brother. How fucked up is that?”  
“Very,” Charlie conceded.  
“Why is nothing easy for me?” Ron moaned.  
“Because you make life difficult for yourself,” Charlie leant close, rubbing his nose against Ron's. “Just... go with the flow once every few times... don't dig your heels in...”  
  
His fingers traced the crease between Ron's hip and thigh before plunging into the sodden curls at his groin. It didn't surprise him that the tips nudged the hard column of flesh of Ron's erection. It made his own twitch impatiently.  
  
He may have been many things, but Charlie knew when to be patient, to slowly push instead of demanding. Ron always needed gentle coaxing, gentle kisses and love -unless he himself instigated the coupling, and then it was usually hard, hot, and over within five minutes.  
  
“Mm,” Ron mouthed thickly against his lips. Charlie didn't remember when they had begun to kiss. Ron tasted of blackberry wine and _Ron_.  
“C'mere,” Charlie set the bottle down on the tiled windowsill and pulled Ron into a more comfortable position kneeling between his legs, bending over so that Charlie could see his pale chest and body hair.  
  
“I've missed you,” he heard himself moan as one of his hands slipped south to grope at one buttock. He pulled at it lightly before slipping his fingers in the crack, letting one finger seek out his brother's pucker. It was tight as he circled it, letting his fingernail scrape over the sensitive skin. Ron shivered in his arms.  
“Missed you too,” Ron began sucking on Charlie's neck, aiming to mark. Charlie let him, not caring who saw the results the morning afterwards.  
  
Without any lubrication other than the water, he pushed in through the tight ring of muscle blocking him from Ron's body. The delicious gasp in his ear made him grin and lift his chin; Ron kissed him and clenched around his finger.  
  
“It's polite to ask first,” he growled.  
“Should I have knocked?” Charlie pondered.  
“A few tugs at my cock, at least,” Ron shook his head disappointedly.  
  
Laughing, Charlie set his other hand to that exact task and Ron's spine stiffened above him.  
  
“Come on,” Charlie cajoled, licking in broad swipes over the hollow between Ron's collarbones. “Loosen up for me... enjoy it...”  
  
The flesh clamping around his finger was searingly hot as he probed, caressing his brother's inner walls and making him groan in pleasure.  
  
“You need a break,” Charlie instructed into his ear. “Going home won't help you at the minute. Sometimes coming away from it all is exactly what you need... tell me, I should know about it.”  
“What?” Ron gasped, his hips canting forward as Charlie continued to spread him open.  
“I came all the way to Romania,” Charlie captured a soft earlobe in between his teeth. “To escape how much it hurt.”  
“Who hurt you?” Ron's body opened up and Charlie's finger slid all the way in, and he quickly sought out the boy's prostate.  
“It's not hard to work it out... he ran away too,” Charlie wondered if he would ever stop resenting Egypt.  
  
Ron couldn't make any suggestions as Charlie's long finger grazed over the nerve bundle buried deep within his body. He shuddered hard and threw his head back, exposing his throat. His hair fell back from his brow and the tension flooded out of his expression, leaving him open and completely beautiful.  
  
“I don't think about it any more,” Charlie murmured to him. “And I'm going to make you forget.”  
  
Ron jerked satisfyingly in his arms, with a grunt that hit the tiles and echoed. Charlie felt extra warmth splash over his belly. Ron was biting into his lower lip, crushing the purpled skin beneath his off-white teeth.  
  
“I hate you,” he breathed lazily, slumping down and trapping Charlie's finger in place. “I really hate you.”  
“After that frankly amazing orgasm?” Charlie asked, offended.  
“The fact that you can always drag everything out of me,” Ron grumped.  
“Kicking and screaming most of the time...” Charlie pressed a soft kiss to his chest.  
  
Shivers began to creep up and claim Ron's body as he cooled.  
  
“Bed?” Ron asked hopefully.  
“Well yeah... you've made the bath dirty so I'm getting the hell out of it,” Charlie smirked.  
  
Ron gave him a wan smile and his eyes drooped shut.  
  
“And if you're a good boy I'll tuck you in and tell you a story,” Charlie snorted.  
“Hate you, Charlie.”  
“You fucking love me.”  
“Mm,” Ron nodded, opening his eyes again with a resigned look.  
  
Charlie reached up and placed his palm on Ron's cheek. “A few weeks here and I'll have you right again. I'll write to mum. Let her scream at me.”  
“I will do,” Ron assured him, and yawned.  
  
 _-Fin-_


End file.
